


A Demon and His Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Destiel - Freeform, I don't know what the ship name for Jo and meg are, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his baby moose brother Sam are hunters that live with their uncle Bobby and his wife Ellen. There father is god knows where hunting whatever he finds and Bobby is sick of them moving all the time and loosing friends, so he has them live with him and Ellen. Dean has a hard time after loosing the mark of Cain and 'dying' in the house fire with his mother. Nobodey knows that Dean is a demon, that is until Dean meets a weird kid named Castiel who is a punk, the exact opposite of Dean. But something is different about him. He's an angel of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah first highschool demon dean au I have ever written! Hopefully it works out.

Dean’s P.O.V  
I looked in the mirror at my eyes as I think of everything that could possibly happen at school that would piss me off. They thankfully stayed green instead of going black.

I sigh in relief as somebody knocks on the door. “Hey Dean, I know you’re in love with your own appearance, but you still have to drive me to school.” I nodded and opened the door to see my baby brother looking down at me.

“How is it your taller than I am exactly?” He shrugs. “I don’t drink as much coffee or listen to as much old rock music as you do.” I glare at him. “Don’t hate on my music, I’ll kick your ass!” He laughed. “If you could reach this high, yeah, you probably could.”

I was about to punch him when Bobby came. “Alright ya idjits. Time for school.”

I passed by Sammy as his eyes narrowed at me. “Jerk” “Bitch” I smirked as we left for the garage to my baby.

My baby is a 67 Chevy Impala, and she is a beauty. I ran my hand across her hood. “Hey baby.” My brother gave me a look but I didn’t care. “You might as well just marry the car, y’know that right Dean?” I smiled at my brother.

“You will never drive my baby, so get over it.”

After I got Sammy to school he waved bye and disappeared through the school doors.

I got to school and a few girls looked and winked at me. ‘Is that the new guy?’ I heard a few of the girls whisper. I winked and smiled at a few of them when I was approached by 2 redheads. “Hi.” One of them smiled at me. “Well hello gorgeous.” She laughed and shook her head. “Sorry handsome, I play for the other team.” I looked at the darker haired girl. “This your girl? I need to know before I make a move.” She shook her head. “This is my friend Meg, her girlfriend isn't here but her name is Jo, I’m Anna. He-” She points behind me to a punk kid with black trench coat on leaning against a motor cycle. “-is my brother Castiel.”

I’m pretty sure I was drooling over him. I think I can see wings so that he looks like an angel right now. His piercing blue eyes met my green ones and we just stared at each other until some girl was all over him.

I hear Anna groan. “Why don’t the cheerleaders get it? Just because he is ‘adorable’ doesn’t mean he is their next fuck buddy.” I chuckle as he looks uncomfortable, like he doesn’t know what to do. “I’m going to go check on him ok? He isn’t very social is he?” They shake their heads. “Most people think he is a mute, but he’s not.”

I nod and walk over to them.

Castiel’s P.O.V  
I stared at the girl in horror. I wanted to scream ‘I’m gay isn’t it obviouse you stupid bitch?’ But I was raised better than that. After a second I looked to see the guy with green eyes come up to me. “Hey, I’m Dean. Your sister told me that you could show me around?” His voice was so smooth yet edgey. “Sure.”

I grabbed my bag and walked away from her. “Don’t you want my number sweetheart?” I turn around and shake my head at her. “Your not my type.” He bursts out laughing and she stares at me in shock. “I’m everybody’s type!” She tries and fails to defend herself. “That’s why your not my type. Your just like every other girl here.” Her jaw drops as I walk away with Dean.

I showed him around the school. He is half demon, I can see it. I’m an angel so he could probably see that if he looked hard enough. “Hey you wanna, I don’t know, hang out later?” I look at him and he is blushing.

“Sure.” He smiled in relief, mabey his is one of the rare humans that turn into a demon without wanting to be one.

We were walking to his car as we talked about hanging out later, but when I saw his car my jaw dropped. “Your car is beautiful. What make is she?” I looked at him and he had a stupid smile on. “She’s a 67 Chevy Impala.” I looked back at the car. “Damn.” He nodded in agreance.

We exchanged numbers so that we could find out what were gonna do later. “Later Dean.” “Bye Cas.”


	2. Fighting and some Blood in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how dis happened but i am a little sick in the head by the way.

Dean’s P.O.V

I took Cas to this fighting ring that I would never admit to my brother I go to, my eyes going black wanting to fight.

“Winchester!”

I look at Benny. He’s a vampire but doesn’t kill people. He’s a good man. “Hey Benny.” We do a bro hug and I point to Cas. “This is Castiel. Cas this is Benny.” They shake hands and Benny quickly pulls away. “Bringing an angle in her ey? Not exactly the best place for a first date.” I went red and so did Cas.

“It’s not a date.”

He nods his head. “Right. Well if he’s not my name is Benny and you can jump my bones anytime darlin, ok?” Cas tilts his head and looks really confused. “You don’t play for that team do you?” He shakes his head.

“I’ve never had a problem with vampires before, they just never bothered me. Oh and I have no fucking clue who you even are so don’t call me darlin k?” He doesn’t even look surprised.

Cas turned to me. “For a hunter, your best friend is a vampire. That makes you pretty damn stupid if you ask me.” I roll my eyes. “Fight me bitch, let’s see how much you talk then.” He smirks and we go to the ring.

Cas’s P.O.V

I get in the ring with Dean and wait for the ref to come. “Are you ready?” I nod and look at dean to see his eyes black. I smirk and let my wings burn through my shirt slightly revealing themselves. “And y-you’re sure you’re going to b-be ok D-dean?” I laugh a little to myself when I hear Dean.

“He’s just a little angle, how hard could it be to kick his ass?” The ref quickly leaves the ring. “Alright fight.” Dean and I meet in the center when he does the first punch and nearly breaks his hand in doing so.

“What the hell your face made of stone?” I just laugh at him again. “No, angels are just stronger I guess. Don’t know really.” I just shrugged as he came at me again I grabbed his wrist and twisted it before getting him to the ground and straddling him. He tries to get out of my grip but can’t do it till the ref tells me to get off cause the round is over.

I laughed and got off of Dean helping him up in the process.

When I looked back to get my shirt I noticed it was gone and laughed even harder.

*********************************At Deans House***************************************

We got to his house when we were stopped by some old guy. “Who are you?” I smirk. “Castiel.” He looks at Dean. “Well then, ok. You were always weird with making friends but, no offence, I never expected you to be friends with an angel. Yes I know what happened to you in that fire.” Dean froze instantly and I grabbed his hand and he clutched it for dear life. “It’s not what you are that matters son, it’s who you are.”

He’s a good man.

Dean hugs him and then takes me to his room full of band posters and cassette tapes. A tall man comes in and I don’t recognize him.

“Cas that my baby brother Sammy, Sammy this is a friend Cas.” I give him a shocked look and he rolls his eyes. “Yes my baby brother is a moose.”

We talked for a few hours than Sam left to hang out at my house with my brother Gabriel. Somehow we got into a conversation that switched from cars to girls.

“Have you ever kissed a girl Dean?” He nods. “Have you ever kissed a guy?” He freezes. “No? I want to but I don’t know any guy that _would_ kiss me.” I roll my eyes and look at him. “Do you want to kiss me? As an experiment of course so that you don’t kiss somebody that will go around the whole school saying shit.”

He bites his lip and I can tell he’s trying to figure out what he should do. “Do you want me to kiss you?” His eyes finally meet mine and he sits there for a second before nodding his head slightly. I nodded and scooted closer to him so that I could put my hand on the side of his jaw.

“Last chance to back out.” He shakes his head so I put his hand on the back of my neck and lean down kissing him softly.

It’s slow, sweet. I put both my hands on his waist and pull him closer as his hands snake into my hair. I lick at his bottom lip and he moans lightly as he lets me in and lets me explore his mouth and our tongues to fight for dominance.

I hear him growl as he gets in my lap and the kiss becomes vicious and violent. I smirk and pick him up roughly before pinning him to the desk and his legs wrap around my waist tightly. I start to taste blood but could care less, this kid has a dark side, and I fucking love it.

I got my trench coat off along with his jacket and threw them across the room as my hands made it into his shirt as his nails pretty much shredded mine in the back.

He pulled away and I almost whined from the loss until his teeth latch onto my neck and I can’t help but to moan loudly and buck hard against him.

He growled and ripped my shirt the rest of the way off and I let my wings show themselves to him as he pulled away to look at my shirtless and slightly bloodied self. I got his shirt off of him and latched onto his collar bone.

Dean’s P.O.V

If we don’t stop I'm going to eat him up. He picks me up again and I grab his wings causing him to moan my name loudly than say something in a different language that I don’t understand.

“You like it when I grab your wings roughly-“ My eyes go black and his seem to be a lighter blue. ”-don’t you angel?”

There’s a deafening growl that shatters the windows and causes the radio and TV to turn into static.

He gets me on my back after throwing me on the bed and lays on top of me. The smell of blood in the air and an angle straddling me. It’s a damn good day.

I still haven’t let go of his wings so my hands are roughly going through them, pulling at some of the feathers. I am about to rip his jeans off when a gun goes off and Cas is blown off of me. He just laughs and sits next to me while digging out the bullet.

“It seems that I should go. Bye Bobby.” He goes to the door and looks back at me.

“Goodbye Dean.” Hearing my name in his gravelly voice just make me want to jump him again.


	3. Bloody Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty with alot of blood wing!kink and a little bit of pain!kink with sweet fluffishness in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote full on smut before so lets just hope it turns out well.

Dean’s P.O.V

I pretty much rape Cas with my eyes in class till a book is slammed on my desk. I felt my eyes change to black from being interrupted but made them go back.

“Yes?” The teacher rolls his eyes. “Were you even paying attention Mr. Winchester?”

I shake my head. “Nope.”

“Mr. Novak?” Cas groans. “What?” He turns to Cas and points at him. “You are the only person I can think that can put up with him; can you tutor him after school?” He gets that delicious smirk on his face and nods his head. “We’ll have hella fun, after he surrenders of course.” He winks and I snort. “Eat me.” “You know what, I just might.”

 I have never blushed so much before in my life.

The teacher and some of the students give us that look that says ‘gross fagot’ and everybody else dog whistles or gives us cat calls.

                                ---------------------------------------------------------After School Later----------------------------------------------------------

Cas and I meet up in the library to study and he explains it to me in a different language that I somehow understand but he isn’t explaining the topic of school, he’s telling me every dirty things he plans on doing to me. "... Vos usque Sum amet nescis tibi nomen tuum. Et sanguis sanguinem contegi te. Pedicabo Sum amet et canem meum ita durum facere ut tibi nunquam. quaeram te, ut a bono, minus diligis? Hmm, accipe a me quasi homo, cum in diebus meis, donec vos auferat atque rorantia?"

I could have cum right then and there if the teacher wasn’t still there.

"Te, ut rem posse solet, paulo elit canis conatus posset, si tuam durissimam futui sicut _angeli_." There was another loud growl and domination radiating off of him like he was a god. He snapped and we were suddenly in my room our bags on the floor and our tongues fighting for dominance in the most violent of ways making me moan from the taste of the angel and demon blood mix.

He ripped off my clothes and ran his hands and mouth all over me. “You think you own me angel?” He stands up and throws me onto the desk and straddles me. “I know I own your ass.” I rip off his shirt and pull him down by his tie.

“Then fucking prove it.”

His eyes glowed while mine blackened into the deepest of blacks.

I rolled us over so I was on top of him and ripped his pants and boxers off causing him to bleed. I leaned down and lapped at the blood like it was my favorite drink. I’m getting addicted to his blood. “Shit Dean.” He moaned as his wings spread out almost too big for the room. I ran my blood stained hands all over them, finding all his sweet spots and places that made him arch off the floor that was starting to be covered in blood. “Mmmmm you like that angel? Like my blood stained hands gripping your wings tight? Moaning like the little whore you are.” I was on my back in seconds as he ripped all my cloths off.

“Your my whore, my bitch, my demon.” He put his hand on my shoulder and branded my arm with his hand. I moaned at the pain wanting to be even more hurt. “You like the pain don’t you baby? Want me to make it worse, make you _scream_ for release?” Without warning he has two blood stained fingers inside me that he was relentlessly moving against my prostate, bruising it. “FUCK! Right there angel, ri-“ I cut myself off with a loud moan as he went inhumanly faster. “Gonna make you bleed, you’ll be leaking my blood and cum for days.” He took his fingers out as I was close. His hand covered in blood as he started pumping himself, covering himself in blood.

He picked me up and had my legs bent so I was bent in half on his desk, my legs on his shoulders as he slammed into me creating a painfully amazing burn. I heard him let out a moan that would put a porn star to shame as the lights exploded and lightning striked outside.

Being bent like this made his dick hit every spot inside of me, burning my insides with his grace as it made him have a beautiful glow to him. I heard the desk hitting the wall with every merciless thrust and some of the legs cracked as the desk fell. “Shit Cas, just like that. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” He growled causing the windows to shatter yet again and broken glass to cover the floor. His nail bit into my flesh with his strong and tight grip on my waist. I felt my orgasim coming close and Cas decided to use his mojo to make it so I couldn’t cum as I was painfully getting even harder. “Damn you angel.” He laughed as my hand gripped his neck making his veins show up from underneath his skin. I tightened my grip as he went even faster and harder and blood started to make the desk slippery.

I lent forward and bit into his neck, marking him mine as his blood filled my mouth and I felt my tail bone snap at his aggressive thrusts right before it healed back into place. Cas started to glow even brighter as he was getting close. “Getting close there angel? Gonna fill me up like you promised?” He growled and put in two fingers into my bleeding hole as he thrust faster, his tip slamming even harder into my prostate as he stretched me out even further. The light got brighter and brighter as he got closer to the edge. I could do nothing but scream for more as he pretty much ripped my whole with his dick and fingers in me.

He screames my name as the light gets blinding and he fills me up so much with cum and blood that, even though he was still trying to revoke my ability to cum, made me fall apart screaming his name to the high heavens as my realease hit me like a frait train.

He slowed down little by little before pulling his fingers out, then his dick. I whimpered at the loss. Cas helped me off the desk before slowly cleaning us off cause we were both exaughsted, but he didn’t sleep like I did. I pulled on my boxers and he pulled on my shirt and his boxers before laying down next to me on the bed.

We exchanged lazy kisses that were sweet, gentle. Nothing like I have ever experienced ever in my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck as one of his arms drapped itself over my waist pulling me close and the other hand ran through my hand soothingly as we both slipped into a deep sleep.

**"... Vos usque Sum amet nescis tibi nomen tuum. Et sanguis sanguinem contegi te. Pedicabo Sum amet et canem meum ita durum facere ut tibi nunquam. quaeram te, ut a bono, minus diligis? Hmm, accipe a me quasi homo, cum in diebus meis, donec vos auferat atque rorantia? "**

**"...I'm gonna eat you up till you don't even know your own name. You'll be covered in your blood and my blood. I'm gonna make you my little bitch and fuck you so hard you might never recover. You gonna be a good little slut? Hmm? Take me like a man till your dripping my cum for days after?"**

 

**"Te, ut rem posse solent, ut non dubio paulo canis temptastis uestras futui, si gravissimum est quod sicut angeli."**

**"You wont be able to do such a thing, you probably are a little bitch that couldn't fuck me like that even if you tried your hardest angel."**


	4. Fluff and Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some Sabriel fluff.

Sam’s P.O.V

I sat there, scarred for life downstairs in the kitchen with Bobby who had the same horrified look on his face.

“I think that an angel and a demon just screwed in my house and probably broke some of it.” I nod at Bobby’s statement and we sit in silence for lord knows how long till we hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

Dean sits down and pulls Castiel into his lap making him blush like a tomato. “Boys, wait till were not here to do that shit. And don’t break my damn house!” He glares at Castiel causing him to chuckle into Dean’s neck.

“Thanks for scaring me for life Dean and Cas.” Dean nods. “Welcome Sammy.” I roll my eyes and go up to my room to text my friend Gabriel.

S: Hey

G: Sup

S: Can I come to your house, our brothers are screwing with me in here and it’s scaring me for life.

G: Yeah that would be awkward; I can come and get you.

S: Yeah that would be great.

Gabriel suddenly appears in my room. “Hey ya samwitch.”

I forgot he was an angel.

I go up to him and hug him and he wraps his arms around my waist. “It’s ok; your brain will heal eventually.” I laugh as I hear him suck on a lollypop. I stare at his lips around the candy and he smirks making me blush. “See something you like?” He winks and I roll my eyes. “You wish Gabe.” I pull away and we’re in his room.

I sit on his bed and he sits next to me. “What cha want to do Sam?” I look at him before taking the lollypop out of his mouth. He gives me a questioning look before I just start sucking on the candy slowly and laying my head on his shoulder.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we sit in silence, not an awkaward silence where you feel the need to say something but don’t know what to say, but the kind of silence you can share with someone that is comftorable.

 

 

 

Gabriel’s P.O.V

I looked down at him after a few moments before I thought about what I was about to do. I could a. make a move and it would work out cause he felt the same way or b. I could make a move and he wouldn’t feel the same way and would hate me forever.

He did take the sucker out of my mouth and put it in his…

He gives me a questioning look cause I’ve been staring at him for a while. “There something on my face Gabe?” He asked a little worry in his eyes. “I got it.” And before I could stop myself I kiss him. He freezes and I instantly pull back. “I am so sorry.” I quickly fly us back to his room and he seemed to snap out of his trance and grabs my arm.

“Wait.” I look at him afraid of what is about to happen when he swallows and moves his hand further up my arm before he rests it on my shoulder. I don’t move not wanting to scare him away as he hesitates for a moment before leaning up and resting his forehead on mine. After a moment he places a small innocent kiss before pulling away but his lips lingered infront of mine. He just sat there with his face so close to mine just begging me to lean just an inch forward and kiss him.

After another minute I make my brain shut down and lean forward that annoying inch to place my lips on his. I put my hands in his hair as he is slightly taller and more built than me and his hands seemed to just stay on my arm so I move his hands slowly to my waist before putting mine back in his hair. It’s innocent, how we kiss, like a first kiss for the both of us when I know that he had a girlfriend back in his home town and I have kissed plenty of girls, just not a guy.

I slowly climbed into his lap and tilt my head slightly deepening the kiss. One of his hands slipped into my hair while his other arm stayed around my waist. He licked at my lower lip hesitantly like he was afraid to do it wrong but I just opened my mouth slightly as he sighed in relief that he had done it right before his tongue slowly made its way into my mouth. We fought for dominance when I just let him win, the thought of him dominating me just made the kiss sweeter as I moaned in his mouth and he pulled me closer.

I eventually pull away and kiss down his jaw before my mouth met a sweet spot on his neck. “ _Gabe”_ It was a low moan that made me just nip at his skin till a nice bruise formed, claiming him as mine. There was a nock on the door and I senced my brothers presence. “Gabriel don’t you curropt my baby brother!” Sam moaned loudly as I ground myself into him and his brother opened the door. Dean just glared at me while my brother was trying so hard not to laugh at me.

I sighed and kissed sam’s delicious lips one last time as hard as I could before flying home, Cassie not far behind me.


	5. What the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update

Dean's P.O.V

Oh shit is the only thing I can think of when they show up, testing people for supernatural DNA. I hold Cas's hand and he squezzes mine back.

 

I don't know when this happened, but aperrantley the princable found out that not all of the school's students were human so he had hunters, like Sammy and myself, hunt the demons down.  _"Don't worry about it babe, they can't hurt us. Not with how my angel aura is surrounding you, it makes you seem human."_ I hear Cas in my head and know he is right but can't help the feeling that were about to get caught and experemented on. 

 

_"I have never been in this type of situation. I was always the hunter_ not  _the hunted."_ I see him nod at what I had said. They come to us and the machine beeps loudley. "Gotcha" The guy looks up at me. "Your little friend here is an angel." I nod. "I know my  _boyfriend_ is." I could help but correct him on that causing Cas to smile sadley like he couldn't believe I would be sarcastic in a situation like this. The guy who told me that Cas was an angel looked uncomftorable. "Is there a problem sir?" He nods his head. I shake my head no. 

 

"I'd like to see you try and take him." I let my eyes go black and it makes him back away. "What the fuck? Since when do angels and demons get along?" I flip him off and lean down crashing my lips to Cas's, causing the lights to all shatter and the windows crack. Cas growles as lightning strikes and suddenley my back hits something so hard it breaks. I lean forward and bite his neck as he rips off my shirt.  _"Mine"_ I have never said anything more feircley. 

 

Cas grabs my hair roughley and yanks my head back, getting a pornographic moan from me due to the power display. He licks up my neck teasingly before I feel his teeth sink into my neck.  _"MINE"_ He is louder than me and more dominante than me. "Always Cas, always." We are still in the classroom when he rips off my shirt. I growl and rip his to shreads throwing the scraps on the floor. I all but scream as he grinds hard against me so that I am more stuck to the wall. 

 

Thats when I feel a sharp pain and everything goes black.

 

Cas's P.O.V

I know that they shot us both as I lay a very unconcious Dean on the ground and take out the trankelizer that they shot me with. I let myself glow till their eyes burn out only for it to backfire as they shoot me a few more times and I set almost everybody on the room on fire. 

 

I hear a groan from behind me and help Dean up. 

 

I fly him away from the prying eyes of the humans that surround us and lay him gentely on his bed. I am about to leave when I realize that I can't. My mate is hurt and isn't waking up and I don't know how I'm supposed to cope with that, so I just sit there and wait for him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't for the life of me figure out where to go with this, haven't been able to come up with anything in 3 years so if you have any ideas of where this could go, or where you want this to go, please tell me in the comments cause i really have no fucking idea what to do with this story. Thanks guys.


End file.
